Favorite Spot
by Scorpionspear77
Summary: Samus visits one of her favorite places on the main planet of the Galactic Federation and runs into.. a bit of trouble. Short Metroid oneshot that is inspired by one of the ending pictures from Zero Mission.


**A/N: I've had this idea swirling around in my head for a while. I was inspired to make this one by one of the ending pictures in either Fusion or Zero Mission, though I can't remember which one it's in or the conditions to unlock it. The picture in question shows Samus at a bar in an orange top and shorts (its one of Zero Suit Samus' new costumes in Smash 4). I thought about that and wondered "How can I weave a story around that?" Like this, apparently. Enjoy! **

An orange gunship with a green window settled down into the spaceport of the main planet of the Galactic Federation. Inside, a glow emitted as the orange armor of its occupant disappeared to reveal galactic bounty hunter Samus Aran. Normally Samus would visit this planet when she was being called for a job by the Federation or if she was chasing someone for a bounty. Today was a bit different with what she planned on doing.

It was the middle of summer, so it was hot and humid as the sunset cast an orange glow throughout the sky. She'd need to dress light tonight, the weather report called for a really high temperature that night. Changing out of her Zero Suit, she decided on an orange top and matching shorts. Hooking her Paralyzer's holster to her hip and slipping the powerful stun gun into its place, she tied her bright yellow hair into a ponytail, pulled her Jet Boots on, and headed out to her destination.

Samus slowly walked down the street, keeping her normal stoic expression on her face. It had been nearly a month since she'd last landed, and the long time in space with no bounties to chase had left her bored and, despite her usual loner nature, she couldn't deny that she was getting lonely. A little time among others would do her and her sanity some good. She stopped in front of her destination- a small bar that she had often visited on previous visits to the planet. This place had been a good source of information on some of her targets and it was also a good place to calm her nerves. She had also made friends with the owner after getting him out of a bad situation shortly after leaving Adam's command and becoming a bounty hunter.

As Samus walked in, something caught her eye- or rather, someone. Who she saw however, wasn't pleasant to see. It was a criminal she'd heard about and had actually come to the planet in order to get more information on- she had no idea what his real name was, but she knew his media-given name of "The Slicer", due to his calling card of cutting his victims into slices, making it very difficult to identify them (She herself personally thought the name was stupid). He was a member of the Scytherian species, humanoid insect creatures with powerful retractable claws on each finger, and tough exoskeletons which slightly resembled that of an Earth insect known as the praying mantis. He was disguised, but not very well. She was pretty sure the only reason no one had pointed him out was fear of what he'd do to them. She walked casually over to the bar and sat down.

After finishing her drink and finishing a conversation with the bartender. Samus decided it was time to get to work. She slowly walked toward her perp's table, approaching him from the back and analyzing the situation. He was chatting and laughing with a couple of thuggish friends, possibly his mooks. He didn't seem to have any weapons, but he was wearing a coat, which could conceal a weapon. She knew full well what his combat abilities were, but none of this knowledge intimidated Samus. She had taken members of his species in hand to hand combat without her Power Suit before. They were tough fighters, but she was tougher. If it weren't for her Chozo DNA, she would have no chance against him. As it was, he was outclassed. The only complication could be his mooks. They looked very brawny, but they seemed like just two random members of a species she couldn't identify at the moment. She wished she had her Scan Visor. At the least, they didn't look like anything she'd fought before. Their only special ability seemed to be strength, and maybe durability. Having analyzed her situation, she strode forward and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"The Slicer, I presume?" she asked in deadpan. He snarled and spun, slashing at her with his claws in an attempt to take her head off. Samus bent back at the waist and nimbly dodged his slash, before using that movement to deliver two swift kicks to his chin, sending him flying back.

"GET HER!" he shouted at his mooks, who both charged. Samus drew her Paralyzer and flipped over one of them, shooting him in the back of the head with a charged shot. He shook violently before Samus put her boot in his back and flared the jet boost, sending him flying into the wall, where he fell to the floor, unconscious. The other rounded on her, but she ducked his punch and drove her knee into his crotch before giving him a powerful boosted spinning kick to the head.

She turned to see The Slicer approaching her, coat discarded and all claws fully extended. "I'm going to kill you, nice and _slowly_" he snarled, his voice a guttural growl. Samus, undeterred, flipped her Paralyzer into Plasma Whip mode. He charged, attempting to stab her with a straight lunge, and Samus kicked upwards, knocking him off balance. She dashed forward and began delivering a series of powerful kicks to her target's torso, putting her acrobatics to good use. She then extended her Plasma Whip and lashed out, striking him across the face and chest. He stumbled back and regained his balance before coming at her again, this time running in a zigzag pattern. Samus leaped back, avoiding a flurry of slashes, and lashed her Plasma Whip around his arm. She pulled him close and whispered "Your name is idiotic, by the way", before flinging him into the air. She then used her whip to grab him around the midsection and slam him into the ground, knocking him out. She walked up to her unconscious target and turned to the bartender.

"Call the police." Samus turned and surveyed the carnage she'd caused. "….Aaaand sorry about the mess" Samus turned and pointed her Paralyzer at her target's head in case he woke up, not bothering to suppress a grin. There was a reason this was her favorite spot. It was always a source of so much fun.

**A/N: Sooooo… what do you think? I do think it could be better, but this is what I've got for now. I based Samus' fighting style off of both Smash Bros Brawl and Smash 4. The Scytherian species is a reference to the Pokémon Scyther, if you couldn't tell. (I couldn't think of anything else. Sue me.) For an idea of what they look like, just think of a Scyther with no wings, it has hands, and its scythes are now claws that extend from each finger. The species is very distantly related to Kihunters, except they've evolved enough to become sentient and form a civilization. Feels good to have this one finished at last! Are you familiar with the concept of the "Smash Mansion" used commonly in Super Smash Bros. fics? I may try my hand at one of those next, probably involving Palutena, Samus, Pikachu, Sonic, or any combination. See you next mission! **


End file.
